Auditions:Mai Jiaying
Back to the Auditions *'Name:' Mai Jiaying [ 麥佳穎 ] *'Stage Name (If Applicable):' J1A [ 지아 ] *'Age:' 29 years old *'Date of Birth:' 28 February 1990 *'Nationality:' Chinese; Russian [ dual citizenship ] *'Ethnicity:' Chinese *'Birthplace:' Suzhou, Jiangsu, East China *'Languages Spoken:' English; Korean; Mandarin; Cantonese; Russian *'Career:' Idol *'Model:' Wang Feifei [ Fei ] ---- *'Personality:' I'm a princess cut from marble, smoother than a stone. And the scars that mark my body, they're silver and gold. My blood is a flood of rubies, precious stones. It keeps my veins hot, the fires found a home in me. I move through town, I'm quiet like a fire. As pretty and elegant as a calla lily, but just as deadly. Mai Jiaying is the face of sophistication with class befitting of a queen. She holds herself with confidence and pride, something that would usually be misinterpreted as arrogance. Jiaying knows what she's capable of and she isn't shy with them, but not to the point where she would boast about it every chance she's got. The aura she exudes is particularly powerful up to the point where it'd slightly intimidate some people. Jiaying takes no one's shit and would rather prefer it if people would go for straight to the point. She can see fake from a mile away and will be quick to put those who want to use her to their advantage down quickly. Jiaying has too much experience with people like that for a lifetime, so she'd prefer to be alone than to be around someone who is only sucking up to her. Years of growing up in Russia and away from her family has hardened Jiaying. Unlike other people, she doesn't crave the love of a family. She lost her need for it the moment she stepped onto Russian soil. From there, it was just her trying to survive each day of harsh training. Her coach was like a father to her, but Jiaying never felt as if he was family. She remained closed off and her eyes set on her goal. Frighteningly determined with incredible stamina, Jiaying's life was highlighted by rigorous training. Jiaying doesn't know how to dwell in the present. She's always planning for the future, always moving and never relaxing. She puts her everything in everything she does and things such as breaks and vacations are but a luxury she can't afford. The skillset she has now wasn't gained via natural talent, it was gained with her blood, sweat and tears. She believes that if she drops her guard down for even just a moment, everything she has worked for would crumble and she can't afford that. Call her uptight, call her a perfectionist, call her selfish, she won't care. Jiaying does things for herself and by herself, so sue her if she does things that upset people. That's their problem, not hers. *'History:' Contrary to popular belief, Jiaying wasn't a child prodigy. She wasn't born with the innate skill with a ribbon. She wasn't born with the gift of singing and dancing like the rest of the family. She wasn't sent to Russia to enhance the skills she was born with. Jiaying was the farthest from perfect as a young child. Cursed with uncoordinated limbs and a voice quality that was the farthest from the average her family has, Jiaying was the black sheep. Nobody could praise her for her dancing skills because she had none. Nobody could gape and watch her in awe when she sings because she barely does after an incident she'd rather forget. As she stumbles and falls, as the sound of her voice becomes much rarer in the household, unspoken questions hung in the air. Why is she like this? What's wrong with her? Why can't she be more like her siblings? She's one of the eldest, why is she devoid of the talents her family has? What's worse is the Mai parents' obsession with having their children climb to the top of any field they'd excel in. No matter how many things they tried to introduce her to, each and every single one was a failure. Jiaying is able to go through the basics of each, but never to the level where she can be considered skilled. So when she started to show some promise in ribbon gymnastics, she was shipped off to a family friend and professional gymnastics instructor in Russia to see if that tiny shine of promise was real and not a fluke. Jiaying was barely 3 back then, and seeing her parents' disappointed eyes as the plane doors closed between them broke her heart. None of the plane attendants and bodyguards answered her questions so she doesn't know where she was going. All she knows is that as each minute passed, she became farther and farther from home. The first half of the journey was her shaking and crying in her seat, begging for her parents. When no one had batted an eyelash at the hysterical child, she just gave up. Her hiccups ceased, her mouth was clamped shut, and the tears stopped flowing. It's disturbingly amazing how such a young child was able to mature in one plane ride. By the time the plane had reached its destination, Jiaying had thrown her need for familial love into the wind. If this was a drop of love from her parents, then it's much too high a cost. Russia was as cold as she expected it to be since she arrived in the middle of winter. Jiaying knew next to nothing about the language, the culture, and the writing system. She was a fish out of water, a talentless child in a family of legends thrown away to a whole new world. But she didn't cry, she finished up all her tears in the plane ride. Fortunately, her new coach Ivan Alyokhin was a fluent Mandarin and Cantonese speaker so he volunteered himself as her translator. It's amazing how Ivan went from Ivan-dàrén to Ivan-gē in a span of a few months, mainly because Ivan acted more like a family member to Jiaying than Jiaying's biological family ever did. Though his training regimes' difficulties were legendary, Ivan didn't fail at showing Jiaying how her efforts were appreciated and how she's doing very well. Ivan's constant encouragements and praise lit something inside of Jiaying; the urge to be the best, to prove to the world that hard work goes farther than talent and inborn skills. So she did, Jiaying threw herself into training, showing more dedication into the sport than any of her peers and jawdropping stamina. There are even times when Jiaying would only get 3 hours worth of sleep. Time and time again, Jiaying would land herself in the infirmary and even in the hospital for fatigue, muscle pain, torn ligaments and all other sorts of injuries a hardworking trainee gymnast would get, ignoring Ivan's pleas of taking it down a few notches. Jiaying was on a roll, climbing up to the top of her peer group slowly but surely. She wouldn't stop until she feels satisfied and she surely isn't even remotely satisfied with her progress, not even when her abilities have officially matched those who were older than herself not a few years after her arrival in Russia. Jiaying was actually pretty close to competing in the higher levels when she got scouted at age 13. It happened during a trip to South Korea to meet with Ivan's colleagues and their students. Jiaying was pretty reluctant to audition. After all, she had zero music skills, to begin with. However, Lyubov, Ivan's then-fiancee, encouraged her. The older woman accompanied Jiaying to her audition and to her subsequent music lessons after being miraculously cast by Rainbow Entertainment ---- Note: Depending on the chosen career for your character certain parts can be removed by you the user. The first section before the break is for idols and trainees, the second section is for actors, and the third is for stylists, producers, and other jobs of the sort. *'Specialty:' Vocals; performance; gymnastics *'Training Period:' 2 years *'Casted On:' 15 June 2003 *'Group Name (If Applicable):' Soloist [ BoA soloist vc ] *'Position (If Applicable):' Soloist ---- *'Reason for Auditioning at Rainbow Entertainment:' They were the first company that approached her, so why not? *'Views on Big Three Rivalry:' She doesn't really care much about it. ---- Comments Category:Approved Rainbow Auditions